Star Trek: The New Discovery
by AdmiralSylar
Summary: The war against the Klingons seems to be drawing to a close. But there is a new planet forming in the neutral zone. How will this new discovery affect the war? All the answers can be found in this new FanFic by me, DarthEdocsil.


**A/N Hi everyone, AdmiralSylar here. This time I chose to write a FanFic about my character from Star Trek Online. I own nothing except the plot of this story and my OCs.** **Please R&R.**

_"Captain's log, Stardate 90882.26. Starfleet has been receiving numerous reports of a new planet forming in the Eta Eridani Sector. The U.S.S. Shadow Phoenix has been sent to investigate. Although my crew and I are somewhat excited to see the formation of a new planet, I am wary of traveling so close to Klingon territory."_

Captain David Riker put down his log and set back in his chair in the ready room of the Shadow Phoenix. Just then the communicator on his desk beeped. "Go ahead," he said.

"We are approaching the neutral zone Captain," came the voice of his first officer and brother Ethan Riker.

"Thank you Commander, I'm on my way." David replied.

David stood up and walked out of his ready room onto the bridge. His brother stood up from the Captain's chair and took his place in the chair to the right. Ethan Riker was as tall as David but with a clean shaven face and black hair, while David had blond hair and a full goatee. David sat down in the Captain's chair. "Anything on sensors?" he asked.

"We have two Klingon Negh'var Warships holding on the other side of the neutral zone," answered Syiseid, his purple skinned Korugarian (A/N: a Korugarian is a species from the DC Comics Universe) security officer.

"All stop. Hail the lead ship Lieutenant." David ordered.

"Hailing frequencies open sir," she replied.

The face of the Klingon captain appeared on the viewscreen. David stood up and started to speak. "My name is Captain David Riker of the Federation starship Shadow Phoenix. We are here to investigate reports of a new planet forming in this sector."

"I am Captain K'vak of the warship Na'Kavesh." replied the Klingon captain. "That new planet is part of the Klingon Empire, so turn back now Starfleet or be destroyed. You have 10 minutes to comply."

K'vak cut the transmission. "Not very friendly," Ethan said.

"No, not at all," David agreed. "Take us back to our side of the neutral zone, warp 8."

"Aye sir." replied Lieutenant Commander Tala, the Andorian female at the helm.

Tala set the course and engaged. She then turned her chair toward the captain, "with all due respect sir, why are we running?"

"We are in the middle of peace talks with the Klingons and engaging them would only prolong the war. Not to mention it is the neutral zone." David replied.

"Ethan you have the bridge, I'll be in my ready room." David said. He got up and left the bridge.

-0-

"Coffee with milk and sugar, hot," David said to the replicator.

The replicator beeped and the drink materialized. David grabbed the drink and set down at his desk. He sent out a subspace message to Admiral Sobak on Starbase 157 informing them of their mission progress. He then turned on his communicator. "Adjust course to Starbase 157," he said.

"Aye, sir, course adjusted." came Tala's voice.

Just then the door beeped. "Come in," he said.

The door opened to reveal Saria, a Trill female who was David's wife and the Chief Medical Officer on the Shadow Phoenix. "I hear we had a run in with the Klingons," she said as she walked into the room.

"Yes, we did," David replied. "We are heading to Starbase 157 to discuss options with Admiral Sobak."

Saria walked behind David and started rubbing his shoulders. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I really don't know." David replied.

Just then Saria's communicator beeped and a nurse asked her to return to sickbay. She sighed, "I guess I had better go," she said.

David kissed her on the lips and Saria left the room.

-0-

A few hours later, David walked into the conference room of Starbase 157 and sat down across from Admiral Sobak, the Vulcan officer in charge of the station.

"What do you think we should do Admiral?" David asked.

"Right now the only logical thing to do is wait and see what the klingons do, but we have already detected a bunch of useful resources on that new planet," Sobak replied.

"There seems to be more to this than just a battle over resources."

"I agree, so we are sending you back there, but stay well on our side of the neutral zone and use long range sensors."

"Understood sir."

Both officers stood up and formed the vulcan salute. "Peace and long life," Sobak said.

"As with you," David replied.

David tapped the combadge on his chest, "Riker to Shadow Phoenix, beam me up."

After a few seconds, David dissolved in a beam of blue light.

-0-

End of Chapter 1

**A/N That was Chapter 1. Updates will be posted soon. Please feel free to drop a review.**


End file.
